Ever Thought Of 'Us' ?
by Tychina
Summary: Roxas is an artist and composer. Sora is one of his 'fans'. After the first concert they get along well. However, Sora doesn't know the real reason why Roxas spends so much time with Sora. It's not Sora he's aiming for. A story made of 4 parts.
1. Will You Come With Me?

Roxas is giving a live concert today. I look at him with sparkling eyes. _Hey Roxas... Do you know that... I really, really like your music? I wonder if you ever noticed me. I'm always staying in the back, far behind the others. It's not that I don't wanna be in the front, but I can't take the sound of the boxes. My ears are vulnerable. I wish I could see you close, closer than these 20m, someday._

* * *

After the concert I went straight to the hall, hoping to catch a glimpse of him, but no chance... I see a few fans.

"Hey you!", one of the four female fans said.  
"M-m-m-me?", I said, scared of her. _Who is she? She's so tall!_  
"Yeah you!"  
"W-what?"  
"Don't 'what' me! Who are you to Roxas?"  
"Me? I'm nothing... I'm 'just a fan', he doesn't know me."  
"Then why is it I always see you at the back on the concert that's broadcasted on the TV?"  
"I'm what?"  
"Eh...? You didn't know?", another one said on an irritated tone.  
All of a sudden my ringtone plays.  
"Oh my, what do I hear? Girls, capture him!"  
Before I can even try to run away, two of them grab me.  
"Why are you picking on me?"  
"Hm...? Well, first off, it irritates me that you're in every single airing! Now second, cos you don't even have one of his songs as your ringtone."  
I look away.  
"Let's see if you even have a song of his on your phone."  
She grabs it out of my pocket and scrolls trough my songs.  
"No sign."  
I gulp. _What now?_  
"No songs of his and you still dare to call yourself a fan? You must be kidding me! Hmp!"  
"So what if I don't have them on my phone? I have them in my heart! Like I care what he sounds like when he's not singing live! It's crap! Synthesized voices crap!"  
She hits me.  
"How dare you say that about Roxas? Wether it's live or on CD, it's still his voice! Get real!"  
"No, you get real!"  
"Know what? I bet you don't even know anything about him!"  
"Why should I know anything about somebody who doesn't even know me? It's like stalking if you know everything about somebody who doesn't even know you! And if I were to know something about him, I'd rather hear it from him hisself!"  
_Wait a sec. How did I get into a fight with a girl like this? This is useless. This is my chance, I'd better es-... cape? Roxas? Has he been listening to this all along? The Roxas I've been wanting to meet... Why don't I feel right right now?_

"Excuse me, I'll take this guy with me for a while."  
_He grabs my hand and takes me to... Somewhere? H-h-h-his r-room? Somehow I'm nervous..._

"I heard you only liked the 'real' thing of my singing."  
I nod, still in shock of what just happend.  
"It's the first time I heard anyone say that."  
_Eh? First time? I have one of your firsts! Wait, that sounds weird. 'One of your first times experiencing something'? Yeah, sounds better._  
"You're interesting."  
"Int-t-tres-sting? R-really?"  
"Yeah. I wanna try something. What's your name again?"  
"S-s-s-sora! It's Sora!"  
"Sora huh? Okay, Sora, wanna be my boyfriend?"


	2. It's Only Pretending

"W-w-whoah! What?" _What's happening? Me? Go out with Roxas? What the-...?_  
"Sora? Are you okay?" He laughs.  
_Wait... What's so funny? I'm totally confused right now!_  
"Oh Sora, don't get me wrong. Not a real boyfriend, just pretending."  
"Pretending?"  
"Yeah, alot of people have been bugging me about love, so I thought I'd get a 'lover' to get over it. Mind helping me?"  
_So he's using me? Or is he using this as an excuse? Wait, no, he's definitly using me. I mean, why would he fall in love with somebody he doesn't even know? ARGH! Is Roxas really that kind of person? Is he that low? Tough he writes such beautiful music... What a waste._  
"Sure, I don't mind. But there's one condition!"  
"What? Anything is fine." He smiles.  
_Why does he have such a killer's-smile?_ "The condition is..."  
_Wait... Did I even think of one? Hm... Let me think... Right!_  
"...Is that you may not really fall in love with me. Yeah, that's it!"  
"Don't tell me you didn't think before you said 'there's one condition'!"  
"I, um... I did think it trough! I just forgot for a while!"  
"Fine, fine, whatever you say. I'll go with that."  
_He's so weird. I never would've imagined Roxas like this. Coming to think of it, he always sings sad songs._ "What happend?"  
"What do you mean, 'what happend'?"  
"I- erm... I didn't mean to say that out loud!"  
He smiles. _Such an easy-going person_.  
"So, where do you wanna go to, Sora?"  
"Wanna go? What do you mean 'wanna go to'?"  
"Didn't you know? I choose my own spots for my concerts. I could at least let you choose for me for once, my 'boyfriend'."  
I blush and look away. _Hey wait! Why am I blushing? This isn't even for real! I don't understand myself anymore. Gotta get a grip of myself._  
"So, where do you wanna go to?"  
I look at him again. "Winnipeg, Canada."  
"There? It's freaking cold there! Are you sure?"  
I nod. "Don't ask me if you don't want to go there."  
"No, no, it's fine. I just thought it was kinda odd."  
_What's with him? I don't know why I even agreed with this jerk. Unreasonable person. Tsk... But why is it... I don't dare to say 'let's fake-break-up'? We haven't been together for even one day. And why, why is it that he makes me blush? I hardly know him!_

* * *

_After a few days, we flew to Winnipeg. Everything went so fast. In these past few days, his fans have been like hunting me DOWN! As I thought, he DEFINITLY is using me!_  
"Say Sora, why'd you wanna go to Winnipeg anyway?"  
"To visit some-one. I don't know where he is, actually. Only that he lives somewhere in Winnipeg."  
"What? Then, what kind of use is it?"  
"I was hoping you could ask that person to come on stage and then backstage."  
"Hm...? Sure thing!"  
"Really? Thank you!" I hug him. I guess he's not that bad.  
... _Wait... Hug?_ I release as soon as I can. _Right, right, it's just pretending! But, I might aswell make it look a little real._ I smile.  
"You seem happy today. Could it be, cos of m-"  
"I-idiot! Of course not! By the way, you look happier aswell. I noticed you always looked sad."  
"Oh that! Well, I thought I lost some-one, but I think I found that person."  
_What? So now he's using me to make his old lover jealous or something? I can't believe him! I take back everything I said about 'not so bad'. Then again, he never said it... Said it, meant it, doesn't matter, it's the same._ *nod nod*  
"Sora, we arrived."  
"What?"  
"Winnipeg, we're in Winnipeg."  
_A nostalgic feeling comes back to me_.

_Snow! There's still snow! Even tought it's mid-summer! And the hill! The only hill I've ever know here! it's there!_  
"Roxas, Roxas! Let's watch the stars tonight! You can see them clearly on this hill!" I grab his hand.  
"Hey, Sora, wait!" He pulls it back.  
"Eh?"  
"I have to do my work, and you should come along. I'll make you meet that person, if you make me do my work well."  
"Oh... Okay." _Being an idol must me hard_.

**On the day of the concert**  
_I may not have enjoyed myself that much, but at least I get to see him again. And I also get to see Roxas sing closer than 20m! He said most of the sound went to the front, so I'd be fine watching him from the back. This rocks!_

* * *

_"So, who is this person you want to meet?"_  
_"You'll see. Here! I'm giving you this. Just say 'everyone with red hair, come on stage'! After that ask if the person remembers a childhoodfriend named 'Sora'. That'll do!"_  
_"You want this really, really badly, right?"_  
_"Yes! Thank you, Roxas!"_  
_"Then, I'll ask him to get backstage right away, okay?"_  
_"Yeah! That'd be great!"_

* * *

_I'm so nervous. I wonder if he remembers me. I can't help thinking he doesn't. That makes me sad tough..._  
"Sora?"  
I turn around.  
"Axel! I've missed you!"  
"Yeah, yeah. And you forgot your promise?"  
"Of course I didn't! You don't get it, it's not what you think!"  
"Then, what is it, Sora?"  
"W-well... It's hard to explain. Roxas asked me to be his fa-"  
_What is this? My mouth is getting covered?_  
"I asked you to what?" he releases.  
"Hey! What was that for?"  
"Who is this 'Axel' to you?"  
"He's my ex-boyfriend! Now let me explain the situation to him!"  
"Your ex? Is that why you wanted to meet him? To get together with him again?"  
"Hey! Don't draw conclusion! And it's not like you care anyway! When we were madly in love, I made him a promise! I told him he'd be my first and last boyfriend, that's why I have to tell him you're not rea-"  
"Stop it!" He hits me.  
"R-roxas?" _Why?_


	3. Long Lost Twins

"He's mine, so back off Axegel or whatever your name may be!"  
"It's Axel! And who was the person who brought me to him? It's not like I asked somebody to make you ask for me to meet Sora!"  
"Sora, we're going." He grabs my hand.  
"What? Roxas! Wait!" I pull it back.  
"What's the meaning of this?"  
"That's what I should say! The Axegel-"  
"Axel."  
"Whatever! He should just get the freak outta my way!"  
"Way? What way?"  
"Nevermind... You don't get it."  
_I guess I don't... I really don't. I never understood a thing about you and I still don't know a thing about you..._

* * *

_Hey Roxas... Did you know that... I thought you were my twin for some times? I guess not.  
__You don't look like me at all. You're the total opposite.  
I used to have a twin, but we got seperated by birth. I think that's why I wanted to be near you. But now, more than ever, I feel that we weren't born with the same blood, from the same heart.  
The second reason I wanted to come here, was because I was born here. Mom regretted seperating us, so I we lived here for a little while, in search for my twin.  
However, we figured we couldn't find him here. So we moved back to where we went to._

* * *

"I'm sorry, Roxas."  
"What?"  
"I'm breaking up with you."  
"You're what?"  
"I'm breaking up with you. Or however you may call it. I'm 'fake' breaking up with you."  
"That's not what I meant, but I mean. Oh, whatever! Do what you want. I guess it can't be helped."  
_What? What are you saying? You're so heartless... Roxas, you fool!_  
"W-well..." Why am I shaking?  
"Well Roxas, then you can go out with that other person you're seeing! I only liked your music anyway!"  
"What? I never mentioned some long lost lover or something! You're the one who wants another, not me! You see, Sora, I chose you, because I thought you might've been the twin whom I envied, when my father told me about him. I really loved you from then on! But I guess... you're not him."  
_Twin? Wait... You have a twin?_

"R-roxas...?"  
"What?"  
"Is it really you?"  
_Who is that stranger? Why does he know Roxas? Of course, Roxas is famous, but still! Who is he? I turn to him aswell._


	4. I Really Did: I Really Do

_What? Another Roxas?_  
"Roxas! It's really you!" He runs to Roxas and hugs him.  
_What the hell is happening?_  
"You are... ?"  
"Ven! Your Twin!"  
"Ven? For real? I really wanted to meet you!"  
"Me too, me too! We finally met! You don't know half how happy I am! Or you do, cos we're twins, but... Roxas!"

_I see. I guess you don't need me here anymore._  
I look at them one more time and then turn around and walk away.  
"Where am I going anyway?"  
_Should I go back to Axel? No, not the best idea. What about home? No, it's not my home anymore. I know... I'll go to the hill._  
_I buy a drink and make my way to the hill._  
Axel? What is he doing here?  
"Hey, Sora!"  
"Hey..."  
"Now, you can explain what happend."  
"Yeah... well, there's no more need. Axel, I broke up with him."  
"So you were together?"  
"Not really... he asked me to pretend to be his boyfriend."  
"He what? He used you? What a jerk! If I see that guy, Im'ma KILL him!"  
"Do as you please."  
"Sora?" he puts an arm around me. "You're sad, aren't you?"  
"What should I be sad about?" _Right, it wasn't even real in the first place._  
"I know you way longer than today, don't try to deny it."  
"You're right, Axel."  
"Want me to get him for you?"  
"No, it's okay. I don't think he'll be a-"  
"O-woah! I don't think I have to get him anymore. He just ran that way."  
"What? Where?"  
"To the right."  
_Roxas? Roxas? Where are you? Roxas?_  
I run and I fall. "Roxas..."  
"Yes?"  
I turn around. "Roxas! What were you doing there?"  
"What? Not happy to see me?"  
"No, I m-mean yes, I mean no, I mean I'm happy to see you! B-but... why aren't you with your twin?"  
"Well, at first I was happy. But when I realized you were gone, I suddenly started to feel bad."  
_Roxas..._  
"B-but, what we had wasn't real! You don't have to! You can go back, enjoy yourself and be ha-"  
He hugs me.  
"I'll pass on that. When I asked you, I saw something special in you tough. Not only did you look like a possible twin, but you were so strong at your point. Hey, I really did love you. No, I mean, I really do, starting now. No pretendance, this is real, it's for real."  
"Roxas..."  
"Sora, close your eyes."  
*Kiss*

* * *

**END**


End file.
